


Girls' Trip

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Freya (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Druids, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgana's fed up with Arthur doubting their ability to protect themselves, so Gwen and Morgana decide to leave Camelot for a while, with Merlin by their side.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 339





	1. Girls Girls Girls

‘Morgana…’

‘Don’t you Morgana me, Arthur! I will not stand for being treated like a defenceless woman!’ The King winced, looking to his wife for support, only for Gwen to cross her arms angrily. Morgana knew that people were gathering to listen to the fight, but she couldn’t care less. The King deserved to look like a fool, after what he had done to her and Gwen. Telling them off so casually in front of the entire Council for daring to walk outside the gates together! The cheek of it. Had she not secretly adored her brother, she’d have cursed him.

‘So what? You’re going to ride away into the sunset?’ He snorted, looking to the horses that had been tacked up for them.

‘We’re going on a girl’s trip. Away from Camelot.’ Arthur’s mouth dropped open, rather unattractive really, and he looked between them.

‘Absolutely not!’ He shrieked, voice amusingly high. Gwen took a step forwards, eyes dangerously angry, mouth drawn into a firm line.

‘We are going on a trip, with or without your permission! A little time might help you reflect on your actions.’ Morgana smiled smugly at her brother, who looked very confused. He looked between them, then back to his Knights, before returning to staring at them like he’d never seen them before.

‘I forbid it.’ He tried, but Morgana rolled her eyes.

‘Please. She’s the Queen, and I’m a High Priestess of Magic, do you really think you could stop us?’ Her point had him falling silent, waiting for anybody else to step in to support him, but they didn’t. Quite frankly, she was disappointed at all of them. Not even Elyan had stepped in, and it was her and Gwen being insulted.

‘Will you be safe?’ Lancelot eventually asked, looking at her. A man that she could respect, and that she might see a future with, if he ever stepped out from behind Arthur’s shadow.

‘Of course. I’ve got my Magic.’ She let her eyes flick to gold to prove a point, Arthur still looking against the idea.

‘The two of you can’t just go wandering off…’ Gwen held up a hand, interrupting his speech about how women were defenceless and belonged to stay behind locked doors.

‘Actually, there’s three of us.’ Merlin chose that moment to come running down the steps, a satchel in hand. He spotted them and grinned, came jogging across and halting by Gwen’s side.

‘Ready to go?’ If Arthur had been confused before, now he was lost.

‘Merlin gets to go?!’ He sounded like a petulant child, rather than the King of Camelot. It was hilarious.

‘Merlin respects women and allows them to live their own lives.’ Morgana snapped back at her brother. The manservant just shrugged, knowing that Arthur couldn’t really do anything to stop him. Plus, at least if he was going, then Arthur knew that they wouldn’t come to harm. Ever since finding out his manservant was actually a sorcerer, Arthur had been more lenient on allowing Merlin to go into dangerous situations. Only by his side, mind you.

‘You’re going on a girl’s trip, Merlin?’ Arthur sneered, attempting to turn it into an insult. Bless his heart, the Warlock beamed, looking thoroughly excited.

‘I’m actually quite looking forward to it. Much better than hunting defenceless animals.’ That earned him a glare, before Morgana raised an eyebrow at her brother, waiting for him to say something. The King looked between the three of them, before narrowing his gaze.

‘What are you even going to do?’ Well, he didn’t need to know all of their ideas, just the ones that made it sound like a nice, safe trip.

‘Probably travel to the Lake, have a little swim. A nice ride through the meadows, sleep under the stars.’ Gwen was already moving to her horse, Merlin quickly rushing to her side to help her mount the horse. The dress was appropriate for riding, just about, whereas Morgana had opted for trousers.

‘Fine. Go. But I expect to hear from you every evening, with that weird Magic-fire.’ Merlin’s creation, used to keep in contact when the group was split. Morgana smirked, turned her back on the King of Camelot and moved to her horse, mounting it easily and then looking to Merlin. The Warlock rushed across to say goodbye to the Knights, having his hair ruffled by Leon, Percival side-hugging him and Elyan whispering something that was probably a note to defend Gwen. Lancelot hugged him properly, and then Merlin was halting in front of Gwaine. A hug, slightly too long-lasting to be entirely innocent, before he moved back. He climbed up onto his own horse, with another tied by the side.

‘Why four horses?’ Arthur finally had learned how to count, apparently.

‘Because we’re collecting others.’ Morgana cheerfully exclaimed, before she was turning her horse to the gates and squeezing.

Arthur’s protests were lost to the dust kicked up by her gelding, sadly.

**

‘I’m so excited! I’ve never been this far away from the Lake.’ Freya happily exclaimed, Merlin completing the spell and helping her out of the water. It would hold for eight days, maximum, according to the Warlock. Enough time for the girl’s trip, and a little extra in case something went wrong. Freya disappeared behind a tree to get changed, coming back out in trousers and a tunic.

Her hair was still loose, and Gwen offered her out a spare ribbon to tie it. With a little help from Morgana, the girl managed to get her hair tied back, and then they all looked to the horses.

‘We should get going. Otherwise we might miss the meeting point.’ Merlin suggested. An agreement was reached, Morgana helping Gwen up while Merlin offered his hand to Freya. She didn’t miss the lingering looks from Freya, but the Lady of the Lake knew that it wouldn’t work out now that she was a mystical creature. Plus, she had seen how Merlin looked at Gwaine.

‘We should have done this sooner.’ Gwen stated happily, the horses moving through the woods and in the direction of the border. Freya hummed in agreement, while Merlin looked back over his shoulder to the Queen.

‘Well, we can do this again! Plus we’ve got a busy couple of days.’ Morgana urged her horse to a light canter, Freya doing the same as they led the way.

**

‘Thank you so much for the invite!’ Princess Mithian kissed Gwen’s cheek first, then greeted Morgana. Her eyes widened when she spotted Freya, the Lady of the Lake curtseying quickly.

‘Oh gosh, there’s no need! It’s an honour to meet you.’ A quick hug was exchanged, before Mithian turned to Merlin. The manservant gave a cheeky smile to the Lady, who laughed in response.

‘Hello, Merlin.’ She greeted kindly, offering out her hand. Merlin took it politely, bending to kiss the back of it while his eyes twinkled with mischief. Honestly, Morgana knew that Mithian was fond of him, they all were.

‘A pleasure to see you again, my Lady.’ She rolled her eyes, batted away his hand with a laugh and then looked to the horses. She had brought her own, a beautiful grey mare that Morgana would love to ride. She figured that she might get the chance at a later date, Mithian was a friendly woman.

‘Right, should we go onwards? Two more stops.’ Merlin cheered, and the group agreed. Gwen mounted her own horse this time, Morgana doing the same, while Merlin helped the Princess and then Freya. Ever the gentleman, she thought in amusement, watching as he finally settled on his own steed.

‘A race, my Lady?’ He inquired, smiling to the Princess. Mithian clicked her tongue and raced away, Merlin’s horse quick on her tail.

**

Princess Elena laughed as she embraced Merlin, then moved on to greet Mithian. Morgana had heard of the tale of the Sidhe, greeted the Princess with a smile and a brief flash of golden eyes, just to make her aware of the talent. She clapped with excitement, before moving to curtsey to Gwen, then turning to Freya.

‘I am happy to have been invited to such a thing.’ Elena remarked, taking Merlin’s hand with an ease that showed she was happy around him. Perhaps it was her tomboyish attitude, combined with the fact that Merlin had helped free her from what must have been a nightmare.

‘We’re happy to have you.’ Gwen admitted, even if Elena had once been a former potential-Queen of Camelot. The woman beamed, then looked to Merlin.

‘Would you care for a race?’ It turned out that Merlin was quite the Princess-charmer.

**

‘I must admit, I was surprised for the invite.’ Princess Vivian stated. Morgana eyed her up warily, not too fond of the woman, and nor was Gwen. Mithian remained silent on the matter, and Freya had not yet had the… pleasure of meeting the woman.

‘It was Merlin’s idea.’ Morgana simply stated, and the Lady turned to him in surprise.

‘I thought you would all benefit from each other’s company. It can be a lonely life, as a noble lady.’ She was about to point out that he had no experience with being a noble nor a Lady, then remembered that he hadn't exactly had a life filled with friends and company. Not when he had been hiding such a secret for such a long time.

‘Then I am pleased to be here.’ The Lady Vivian remarked, inclining her head to the manservant.

Morgana rolled her eyes, only Merlin would bring such an unlikely band of people together.

**

Merlin had been right, this place was beautiful. High rocks around them, a waterfall that rushed down and hit the stream at the bottom. The first stop on their tour, the place where they would make camp for the evening. It was truly a place of Magic, she could feel it under her skin as Merlin tied the horses down for the evening.

Already, they were falling into easy games between the group. Mithian had challenged Freya to a sword-fight, the two of them moving back and forth on the grass while Gwen and Elena cheered them on. Lady Vivian was assisting Merlin, the two of them in quiet conversation. It was perfect, a vacation away from Camelot with good company.

‘Lady Morgana, would you get the fire started?’ Merlin called, and she focused her Magic onto the logs he’d collected. A brief spark of her power, the others pausing to watch it happen. It allowed Mithian to disarm Freya, triumph in her victory yelp, while the Druid laughed happily.

Night brought with it stories around the fire, Merlin’s Magic offering them a selection of foods.

‘I must say, that story of the Sidhe sounded terrifying!’ Mithian exclaimed, Elena nodding sombrely.

‘I learnt that Magic must be left to the professionals.’ A wink to Morgana, who chuckled, and Merlin looked pleased. He offered the Princess a slice of cake, which she accepted with the biggest grin on her face.

‘Oh I must say, I would never be allowed to eat such a thing normally!’ Her words were accompanied by her fingers digging into it, and Gwen laughed. Freya quickly joined in, and Mithian snorted.

‘Such a sight, Lady Elena.’

‘Please, no need for formalities. We’re all friends here. Now, Freya, tell me what it’s like to live in a Lake!’

Morgana loved this already.

**

When she woke, it was because of quiet chatter. She rose her head carefully, amused as she looked around the clearing. Gwen was fast asleep beside her, blankets tucked over her to keep warm. Mithian and Freya were close together, with Elena over the far end.

Merlin was awake, with Vivian by his side. Morgana strained to listen to the conversation, wondering exactly why the Warlock had invited her along.

‘You shouldn’t have to marry unless you want to.’ Merlin stated firmly. Vivian had tears in her eyes, brushed them away sharply.

‘I wish I had the confidence to tell my father that.’ Morgana was confused. Vivian had been such a Daddy’s girl, he had been so protective over her. For him to marry her off?

‘Then take confidence from the women around you. You should marry for love, not because your father gambled away your inheritance.’ Oh, Morgana felt her heart break a little. She was lucky, Arthur had no intention to marry her off to anybody. In fact, he had made it clear that her heart could choose that path. But this girl was dictated by her father, and that was why Merlin had invited her. To gain some much needed friends.

‘Any if that does not work?’

‘Then I will find a way to break the arrangement.’ Merlin swore, and Morgana could already tell that he had taken yet another person under his wing. The girl sniffled, slowly shuffled to lie her head down in his lap.

‘Thank you.’ So quiet she almost missed the words.

‘Sleep, Vivian. We’ve got a busy plan for our trip.’

**

Morgana sent a message to Arthur to let them know they were alive, before she spent the morning trying to make Lady Vivian welcome. Picking up on the change, Gwen was quick to follow suit. The woman looked surprised, but she was more than happy to join in with their teasing and playfulness, even going as far to join in the talk about the men in their lives.

‘And how about you and Lancelot? Don’t think I missed that.’ Gwen teased, Morgana rolling her eyes.

‘If I had to be married, I suppose he wouldn’t be terrible.’ She conceded, the group laughing. Vivian’s head turned to Merlin, and the Warlock began to blush terribly.

‘A little birdie told me that someone has his eye on a Knight of Camelot?’ Mithian gasped, Elena clapping her hands together in amusement. Freya joined in with the questions, until Merlin eventually held his hand up.

‘Alright, alright. Gwaine is just… handsome.’

‘Does he have any hot friends?’ Elena joked, the other Princesses laughing.

They stopped for lunch at the ruins of an old Temple, Morgana showing them some more of her Magic. Merlin kept up his job of protecting the group of them, occasionally joining in with their chatter. When Elena complained about her hair falling out of its braid, it was Merlin that moved across to her side to fix it.

‘Where to next?’

‘The hot springs.’ A wonder throughout Albion, and Morgana was excited. Most were terrified of it, because of the Druids that lived in the lands around it. But with the King of the Druids in their group, they would pass straight through.

**

‘He’s quite something.’ Mithian remarked, and Morgana followed her gaze across to where Merlin was perched. Each of the women had stripped down to just a large shirt, the size altered by Magic. The waters were just as brilliant as Morgana had hoped, a pleasant temperature that allowed her to sink further down, until the water hit her chin.

‘He is their King, yet he is a servant. Two complete opposites.’ Elena gently added. The Warlock had insisted he could sit watch, that he didn’t mind sitting away from the group. They had watched as Druids came and went, bowing down to him while Merlin blushed and stammered.

‘He doesn’t want the title.’ Morgana let the water close over her, then re-emerged from it.

‘He also acts like a gentleman. If only he had interest in women.’ Vivian stated with a sigh, and Freya looked pained. Gwen silently took her hand, squeezing it.

‘Merlin!’ Mithian called, and the Warlock came across. He looked between them, confused, but the smile stayed in place.

‘My Lady?’

‘Less of the lady. And come join us.’ She gestured to the water, Morgana waiting to see if any of the other girls would claim it inappropriate. To her amusement, none of them did. Gwen moved to make room, Elena splashed the water invitingly. Freya just smiled up at him, but Morgana knew why he hesitated.

‘You know we will not judge.’ That was all the invitation he needed, stripping off the neckerchief and then his tunic. The moment she caught sight of the scars, she felt the same ache in her chest as she did when he spoke of what he had done. Protecting Camelot, protecting all of them.

He climbed into the water after kicking off his boots, and nobody dared to say a word.

**

Evening brought a sense of peace. Vivian was teaching Freya how to dance, Merlin was plaiting Mithian’s hair into little ringlets, before using his neckerchief to tie it all in place. Elena and Gwen were deep in conversation, while Morgana tried yet again to get hold of Arthur. His fire was always lit in the evening, especially if it was George looking after his Chambers.

When he still didn’t answer, she moved her attention to the fire in Gaius’s Quarters. That did connect, and she caught sight of the Physician. As soon as he spotted her, he rushed across quickly and she could tell there was something wrong.

‘Gaius? What is it?’ Merlin’s head snapped up, coming rushing across.

‘It’s the King. He went out for a ride with the Knights, but they didn’t return. The Council are trying to organise a search party, but with nobody in the Castle…’

‘Tell them to cancel the search. We’ll find them.’ Merlin broke into the conversation, Morgana looking up to him in confusion. Gaius nodded, cut the connection, and the group turned to the Warlock.

‘We can’t find them!’ Elena cried, looking terrified. Merlin stepped closer to take her hands, looking to each of them in turn.

‘We will, because each of you are the smartest women in the Kingdom. If anyone can find the King of Camelot, it is us.’ His voice held such determination, bordered onto the tone that he used to command the Dragons.

‘Well, count me in.’ Freya stated. Each girl looked to her, then back to Merlin.

‘Alright. I’m in for this suicidal mission.’ Vivian was unsurprisingly second, Morgana chuckling.

‘I’m in. As is Gwen.’ Guinevere nodded firmly, eyes alight with fury. She felt sorry for the man or woman that had dared to lay a hand on Arthur, because if Merlin didn’t kill them, Gwen would.

‘I am also going with you.’ Elena stated, leaving no room for negotiation. All heads turned to Mithian, who sighed.

‘If I die, I’m haunting all of you.’ Merlin’s smile was radiant, the grin close to feral, and Morgana pointed out the obvious.

‘Where are we going to start?’

‘With weapons.’


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and the girls' fight to save the Knights of Camelot

Elena was the first dressed. Merlin’s nimble fingers moved across her torso, fitting the armour with his Magic as a guide. Her hair was braided and tucked in using a neckerchief, before a sword was fitted to her side and multiple dagger were hidden. The Warlock took the time to explain where each weapon was, before assuring her that the protection spell he’d uttered would keep the armour untouched. She took his hand briefly, squeezed in thanks and then let him turn to Mithian.

She was slightly more hesitant, but eventually was dressed in armour alongside Elena. They each had their emblem on the armour, a mark that proved their status as Princess. Morgana admired the work, the armour was certainly nicer than anything she’d seen. Merlin was strong, to take basic armour and be able to craft it with nothing more than his mind.

Vivian went next. Everyone was surprised with how gentle Merlin was, the care he took to dress her in the chainmail, then placing the armour plates on. Almost as much care as he put into dressing Arthur, and that was his destiny. She smiled in thanks, rested a hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb lightly over his skin. Morgana thought back to what she had heard, then watched as Merlin turned to Gwen.

‘My Lady, I…’

‘Merlin.’ She scolded, and Morgana snorted in amusement. Merlin had always referred to her as her title, even though they had been friends long before she was Queen. He took care with her as well, was thorough in the checks and the Pendragon emblem that was placed in the centre of her chest. Merlin looked over his shoulder to Freya, who perked up.

‘Can you get the sword?’ She nodded, moved across to the water barrel that was resting against the side of the blacksmith they had paid handsomely to ransack. Her arm disappeared into the water, eyes flashing golden, and Morgana watched in awe as Excalibur was pulled out.

‘How…’

‘I’m connected to the sword. As is Merlin.’ Freya handed it to Merlin, who turned the blade over and then slowly looked to Guinevere. Her eyes were focused on it, but Morgana was the one that understood the importance of what he was about to do. That was Arthur’s side, forged in Dragon’s fire, and Merlin slowly offered it out to the Queen.

Then he turned to Freya, and that was painful to watch. He drew back his touches, was careful to always keep professional. If there had been any doubt before that Merlin’s heart had been broken, it was cemented when he cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from the girl he’d just dressed in armour. A symbol on her chest, and it took Morgana a moment to identify it as the symbol in the Old Religion for light.

His mark.

He finally turned to Morgana, before a grin appeared on his face.

‘High Priestess, or armour?’ It wasn’t a competition, she chose her Magic without needing to think. It took a moment to happen, before she glanced down in surprise. A form-fitting outfit, dark colours despite the light-feeling, boots and trousers along with a cape that draped over her form. Room for daggers, but with the movement ability she’d need to cast spells.

‘Thank you.’ His grin was quite honestly stunning, she’d never seen him look so inspired.

‘So, how do we find the King?’ Mithian asked, hand resting on the pommel of her sword. A fierce warrior, that was what Morgana would describe her as.

‘That shouldn’t be an issue.’ Merlin stated with a smirk, before his eyes drifted to Freya.

**

Mithian’s screech was hilarious, Morgana whooping as she kept a steady arm around Guinevere. The Dragon was evidently amused by his riders, landing slightly more gently than he had taken off with. The forest had looked stunning from the top, a sea of green with occasional patches of open space. It had been amazing, she could see what Merlin meant when he said it could be addicting.

She slid off first, helping Guinevere and then Freya down, before finally moving to Mithian. Elena slid down by herself, while Merlin’s hatchling landed with Vivian and Merlin. Aithusa, if she remembered correctly, the cute little Dragon chirping to the Warlock as he moved to thank Kilgharrah.

‘Be careful, young Warlock.’ With that, the beast was gone, Aithusa quick to follow. Morgana eyed up the building on the hill, an old temple that was apparently the location of the King and his Knights.

‘Do we all remember the plan?’ Merlin’s question was met with a mixture of expressions. Gwen’s determination was the one that was most amusing, her desire to get her husband back and then to return to Camelot, to the safety of everything known. But under all of that, there was also the longing for battle, the very thing that each one of the women in the group showed.

‘Right, split off. If you need me, tell your Magical member.’ He looked amused at the nickname, while Morgana just rolled her eyes, turning to her partner. Vivian straightened, looking slightly afraid of her, but Morgana was no longer angry at the woman. Not now that she knew the poor girl was stuck with a father that would never accept her.

‘Come on, we’ll show them just how powerful we can be.’ Vivian laughed, before the two of them set off.

**

Gwen hung close to Freya and Mithian, watched as the Druid led them through the forest. They were taking one side, while Morgana and Vivian flanked the other. Merlin’s job was the distraction, with Elena to assist him, and she could tell the moment they did just that.

The explosion was humungous, a burst of flames that she was sure would spread through the forest. Shouts echoed out from the Temple, men running in the direction of Merlin’s location, easily fifty of them at her count. She drew her sword, Mithian doing the same, whereas Freya opted for a dagger.

‘Ready?’ She asked, looking nervous. Gwen gave her a reassuring nod, and they began to move. The wall provided cover, before they approached the entrance. Two men, both armed, and Freya moved so quickly that Gwen almost got distracted in how terrifyingly accurate her hit was. Mithian took the other, sword slicing cleanly and the body dropping.

‘Let’s get them moved.’

**

Arthur rose his head as footsteps sounded, turned to his Knights that rose up, ready to attack. The cell they were in was underground, they had managed to figure that much out, but apart from that…

A man appeared, the keys in hand, and a very sharp-looking dagger to his neck. A girl was holding him, a woman. One in armour and an emblem he didn’t recognise, dark hair that was out of her face and a look of hatred.

‘Thank you for your cooperation.’ She hit him hard enough that Arthur winced, watched as the man crumpled. The girl eyed him up curiously, before looking over her shoulder.

‘It’s clear.’ Another woman appeared, and it took Arthur a moment to recognise Mithian.

‘Princess Mithian?’ Her smile flashed quickly, before vanishing.

‘Quickly, Gwen can’t hold them off forever.’

‘Gwen?’ Arthur asked, thoroughly confused, but both women ignored him.

**

Gwen grinned when she saw them, threw herself at Elyan and ignored the confusion. She then beamed at Arthur, briefly kissing his cheek and then looked back to her comrades.

‘Let’s get them to Morgana.’ A nod, before a hand closed around her wrist. Arthur, who looked so confused.

‘Is that my sword?’ Of course that was what she asked, Gwen looking down to the blade she was brandishing with a smile. It was slightly blood-stained, but truth be told, she was growing used to it.

‘You can have it back once we’re out of here, and you’re not injured.’ She eyed up his side, staring at the dried blood, then turned to Mithian. The Princess gave a nod, and Freya led them out of the winding tunnels towards the exit.

A man appeared, Mithian and Gwen both raising their swords, but it was needed. Vivian appeared as the man pitched forwards onto his knees, her sword slicing cleaning through him.

‘Hurry up! The fire’s almost out.’

‘Lady Vivian?’ Arthur blinked, but the girl was already turning away from him. Gwen patted his arm in reassurance, then quickly hurried.

When she spotted Morgana, her eyes widened in surprise. The Sorceress had golden eyes and her hands encased in green mist, focusing on the wall that was currently tumbling down onto a group of the armed raiders. When she spotted them, a brief smile crossed her face, before she went back to concentrating.

‘Freya, sword movement on me.’ The Druid gave a nod, moved to Gwen’s side as Morgana ran, jumping smoothly up onto one of the fallen walls and heading towards a man that Gwen could now see had golden eyes. Another sorcerer, and Gwen’s heart clenched, before Morgana’s voice was back.

‘Now!’ Freya snatched Gwen’s sword just as planned, before dropping the sword back into the water and her eyes glowed, but not golden. Something different, ethereal in the way they hummed with energy, before the sword reappeared in Morgana’s hand.

A clean cut, and the sorcerer was down.

‘Very impressive.’ Vivian praised, smiling to Freya, who blushed darkly.

‘Thank you. But you should have seen Mithian with the trio of bandits earlier.’ The Princess laughed, nudging Gwen.

‘Don’t forget Gwen, that man looked terrified when she threatened him!’

**

Morgana returned the sword to Gwen, who shook her head and looked to Freya.

‘Merlin might need it.’ The Druid nodded, hand once more dipping into the water and the sword was gone. Freya quickly drew hers out, before offering it to the Queen, who took it with a smile.

‘Thank you.’

‘Quickly, Merlin might need us.’ Vivian stated, already heading back towards the treeline. Morgana took the front with her, guiding them back in the direction of the smoke.

Strangely, the men were quiet. Shocked, she could tell, like they couldn’t quite believe what was happening. She had bigger things to worry about, like the fact that there were a lot of charred bodies on the ground the closer they got.

Elena was the one they spotted first, eyes wide and face slightly dark from the fire. Charred, but her determination showed her strength, sword brandished with vigour.

‘You’re alive!’ She cheered, Gwen laughing and embracing her quickly. The others joined in, each girl hugging Elena before she gestured for them to follow.

She thought they had been brilliant, until she spotted Merlin.

Wrapped in fire, eyes burning gold and men kneeling at his feet, evidently realising they could not beat him. The clearing was mostly charred beyond saving, dead plants and trees down to stumps, his Magic still hovering in the air.

For a moment, she thought he’d kill them all. Just the way he looked, not quite human, before it was gone. The Magic shattered, fire vanishing and the men scrambled up from their knees, running off into the treeline.

**

He caught Elena first. She threw herself at him, Merlin scooping her up with ease and hugging her just as tightly, before she kissed his cheek. Then came Vivian, who leant into him like a lover might, foreheads briefly pressed together before she moved to let Mithian hug him. The Princess scoffed and tugged him right to her, happy in the way he embraced her back.

Morgana went next, cradling his face gently and letting her thumbs move over his sooty skin. A mess, that was what she would call him, but she smiled anyway.

‘You were brilliant.’ He whispered, the proudness in his tone making her almost tear up. Almost.

Then came Gwen, to whom he offered the sword back out and inclined his head first. Gwen might not understand why Merlin treated her in such a way, but Morgana understood. The Once and Future Queen kissed his cheek, the two sharing a few tears before they parted.

Freya hesitated, looking slightly unsure.

Merlin didn’t hesitate this time, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. She watched in shock as Freya’s eyes turned a stormy grey, as he cradled her and smiled down.

‘You did brilliant. I’m just sorry…’

‘Don’t be. I had a great time.’ It took Morgana a moment to realise what was happening. Merlin’s Magic couldn’t maintain the spell anymore, and so Freya would slip back.

‘I want you to stay.’ He stated, uncaring that there were others watching. Her hand briefly came to reach for his cheek, a sad expression that made Morgana’s heart ache for the two of them.

‘You know I can’t. I’m not alive, Merlin.’ And that was the last thing Freya whispered, before she was gone. Vanished, like she had never been there, the only indication being the dagger Merlin had given her. Arthur’s dagger. The one that had been a Yule gift for the Warlock, which only proved further that he was heartbroken.

He rocked into the space where he’d been holding her, before swallowing.

‘C’mon. Let’s get back to Camelot.’ Elena stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. Vivian appeared at his other side, the two comforting him while Merlin finally got the smile back on his face.

‘Well, that was an exciting trip!’

**

As they rode back, the group chatted away happily. Elena rode with Elyan, while Mithian had decided that Leon was worthy of her presence. Vivian took to Percival, chatting away as they rode back carefully. Morgana had offered her companionship to Lancelot, who had flushed slightly when she suggested such a thing.

Gwaine was riding with Merlin, so that the Queen and King could have separate horses. Merlin had been quite insistent, it would not do well for the King of Camelot to be seen sharing with the Queen, especially not when a servant was still horsed. His point was met with silence, Morgana knew that none of them really saw Merlin as a servant anymore.

‘You’re all more than welcome to stay in Camelot.’ Arthur had offered the invitation to the Princesses, who had all gratefully accepted such a thing.

Each Knight listened to the story of their trip, from the Dragon-riding to the armour they still wore. Morgana watched as each of them grew more excited as they explained to the men how they’d saved their lives, but the High Priestess was more distracted looking at Merlin.

The Warlock was slumped in Gwaine’s arms, head resting back against the Knight’s collarbone, and he looked peaceful. Sad, yes, but there was a look in his eyes that told Morgana he’d be just fine.

They all would be.


End file.
